In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a system in which an indicator is placed in a picking zone (picking work position) and, when a storage unit called a pallet is conveyed to the picking zone by a conveyor, the number of articles of goods to be picked up out of the storage unit is displayed on the indicator. According to this system, a worker can pick up a correct number of articles of goods by looking at the indicator.